Psychotricks
by Nefer Lio
Summary: Scarab hat die Nase voll von Plänen, die nicht funktionieren. Deshalb entwirft er jetzt einen, der funktioniert.


Für RemusLupin1993

(Und mir gehört Mummies Alive! natürlich nicht.)

* * *

Psychotrick 

Ein ganz normaler Abend brach über San Francisco herein. Die Sonne brach sich im Wasser der Bucht und von der großen Glaspyramide mitten in der Stadt aus hatte man einen herrlichen Blick auf die schwarze Golden Gate Brigde vor der untergehenden Sonnen. Innerhalb deren Mauern aber sah man nicht ganz so sonnige Gemüter.

Scarab saß, Heka auf dem Schoss, in einem riesigen thronähnlichen Sessel und starrte mit finsterer Miene auf den Fernseher, welcher vor ihm stand. Sie rollte nur die Augen, als er zu der Fernbedienung griff und zurückspulte.

"Meister", zischte sie, "was erwartest du davon, dir die selben Videos wieder und wieder anzusehen?" Er knurrte und da sich die Kamera drehte, sah man, dass er sich Bilder von vorherigen Versuchen, die Mumien zu besiegen, ansah. "Sie müssen eine Schwachstelle haben", schrie er auf und stellte sich so plötzlich hin, dass Heka sich nur mit Mühe an seinem Gewand festhalten konnte.

"Und welche, wenn man fragen darf", warf sie genervt von seinen Eskapaden ein. Er knurrte wieder nur und ging zu dem Tisch, auf welchem Fernseher und Videorekorder standen. Er starrte vor sich hin und rief: "Ich kann sie besiegen!"  
Dabei hieb er kräftig auf den Tisch, welcher darauf hin in eine bedenkliche Schieflage geriet.

Unter der einen Seite des Tisches war eine Videokassette hervorgerutscht, die den Tisch scheinbar getragen hatte. Er hielt die Aufschrift: "Shandras Tricks".

Scarab griente, als er sich dieses Band ansah. Es zeigte die Nacht, in der Shandra sich in die Freunde der Mumien verwandelt hatte, um sie so von ihrer eigentlichen Aufgabe abzulenken. "Wenn ich sie physisch auch nicht erreichen kann", sagte er, und Heka warf ein "Wie auch, sie sind doch schon tot", "psychisch sind sie mir unterlegen."

Er ging zu einem Regal mit unzähligen Schriftrollen und zog zielsicher eine heraus. "Wir brauchen nur jemand aus dem alten Ägypten", lachte er, und seine geschlängelte Untergebene zischte: "Mach es wie Shandra, die ist dir überlegen!"

Er blickte sie finster an, sah aber dann auf sein Papyrus. Erst nach einer Weile ließ er sich ein Kommentar dazu entlocken: "Nein, ich werde Menschen herholen, die auf meiner Seite stehen."

Inzwischen in dem Sphinxen:

"Hey Leute, ich muss nach Hause", schallte Presleys Stimme durch die Gänge. Die vier Mumien aber saßen mit starren Blicken vor dem Fernseher. Nur Armon erlaubte sich ein Statement: "In der Werbung" woraufhin die andren Mumien ihn anpsteten. Zu erwähnen ist noch, dass alle vier Jeans und T-Shirts trugen, da Presley sie den Tag über in ein Museum (oder irgendetwas ähnliches) geschleppt hatte.

Der junge Prinz lugte zur Tür rein und sah auf den Fernseher. Er sah finster aus: "Das ist Teleshopping. Da gibt's keine Werbung. Das ist die Werbung!" Aber trotzdem kam keine Reaktion. Also griff er zu extremen Mitteln. Kurz entschlossen zog er den Stecker des Fernsehers aus der Dose, und seine vier Freunde hatten wieder Zeit für ihn. Leicht mürrisch begleiteten sie ihn zum Hotra. Unterwegs aber fiel Rath etwas ein, was er gern vorher geklärt haben wollte, und Armon suchte sich noch einen Snack im weißen Steinsarkophag.  
Rath hielt Ja-Kal, der sich als einziges für so was interessierte, ein Reagenzglas mit einer grünen Flüssigkeit entgegen. "Das könnte uns noch mal nützlich sein", rief er triumphierend, und schüttelte die Flüssigkeit vorsichtig.

Ja-Kal konnte seine Freude nicht richtig zeigen, was Rath offensichtlich missfiel. Nefertina, die teilnahmslos daneben gestanden hatte, klopfte ihm daher auf die Schulter, und wollte grade etwas mehr oder minder nettes sagen, als Armon auf sie zu gerannt kam.  
„Oh ich liebe Wackelpudding", rief er, stolperte über eine Schriftrolle und rempelte Rath an, welcher den „Wackelpudding" über Nefertinas Haare verteilte. Sie sah Rath und Armon angeekelt an und rannte los, das Zeug wieder raus zumachen.

Presley lachte sich derweilen tot, was seine Bodyguards, obwohl sie durchaus um sein Leben besorgt waren, nicht zu verhindern wussten. Im Gegenteil, als Nefertina kurz darauf mit grünen Haaren wieder kam, konnten auch sie sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen.  
„Das Zeug geht nicht mehr raus", schrie sie Rath an, welcher kurz angebunden antwortete: „Keine Sorge, morgen früh ist das wieder weg." - „Gut, schafft ihr den Prinzen weg, ich bleibe hier. So geh ich nicht raus", stand für sie fest, aber Ja-Kal meinte nur pflichtgemäß: „Musst du aber."

Er forderte alle auf, ihm zum Hotra zu folgen, was Nefertina trotz alledem noch tat. Unterwegs aber hatte Presley die rettende Idee: „Setz doch den Helm auf. Den von früher, du weißt schon." Sie lächelte ihm zu und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Sarkophag, in dem sie den Helm scheinbar lagerte.

Rath, der grade mit Ja-Kal abklärte, wozu das grüne Zeug eigentlich gut war, drehte sich mit einem Mal um. Grade als sie die Haare so sortierte, dass sie alle außer die drei noch nicht grünen Strähnchen unter den Helm gehen würden, kam er auf sie zu. „Warte", rief er außer Atem, aber sie hatte den Helm schon auf, „das ist Alleskleber!"

Sie kam ihm gut gelaunt entgegen und klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die Schultern. Auf seinen ratlosen Blick sagte sie leise: „Mach dir nichts draus, an meinen Händen und Bandagen hat das Zeug auch nicht geklebt."

Nun folgte sie dem Trupp zur Garage, und Rath rannte völlig fertig hinterher. „Aber das ist magischer Metallkleber!" Nefertina drehte sich schon leicht sauer zu ihm um und fragte heiser: „Was?"

Armon kicherte vor sich hin: „Du machst Kleber, um mit ihm Helme an Köpfe zu kleben." Rath sah fertig aus. „Quatsch. Der soll den Hotra so zusammenkleben, dass selbst Nefertina ihn mit ihrer Fahr kunst nicht klein kriegt", erklärte er kurz, dann wiegte er nachdenklich den Kopf hin und her.

„Aber wenn du versucht hast, den Kleber mit Wasser auszuwaschen, dann gibt es da eine gute Chance, dass dein Helm nach ein paar Stündchen wieder abgeht", sagte er in einem Tonfall, wie man jemanden mitteilt, dass sein guter Freund grade gestorben war.

Nefertina legte den Kopf schräg und sah ihn genervt an: „Du machst einen Kleber für den Hotra, der bei Nässe wieder abgeht?" Presley, der den Gedanken verstand, führte ihn weiter: „Willkommen in der modernen Welt, hier gibt es etwas, das nennt sich Regen !"  
Rath zuckte die Schultern: „Das ist zugegebener Maßen die einzige Schwachstelle an meinem Kleber!"

Nach dieser winzigen Unterbrechung ging es nun endlich zu Presleys zu Hause. Mit extremsten Geschwindigkeiten rollte der Hotra über die Straßen. In dem Wagen war eine ganz miese Stimmung. Nefertinas Wut auf Rath blöde Erfindung färbte auf die anderen ab, und so wurde Presleys „gute Nacht" als eher störend empfunden.

Wieder wurde der Hotra an seine Grenzen gebracht, aber nach nur wenigen Minuten stoppte er plötzlich mit quietschenden Reifen. Scarab flog über die Straße, ein Suchtrupp folgte ihn. Neben der Shabtiarmee waren noch vier Mumien dabei. Richtig, für jeden der Beschützer Presleys eine.

Ja-Kal war der erste, der aus dem Wagen raus sprang, sich verwandelte und auf eine weibliche Mumie zurannte. „Tia", schrie er und fiel ihr um den Hals. Sie schubste ihn weg, verwandelte sich zum Schrecken aller „mit der Kraft Scarabs" in einen Tiger und machte sich kampfbereit.

Ja-Kal aber dachte nicht daran, sich seiner Frau irgendwie feindlich zu nähern, und fragte nur: „Was ist denn, Schatz?" Sie zeigte ihm die Krallen und knurrte: „Immer hast du deinen Prinzen über mich gestellt. Was aus unsrem Sohn wurde, war dir völlig egal. Mutter hatte Recht, ich hätte deinen Bruder heiraten sollen!"

Man kann sich leicht Ja-Kals offenen Mund vorstellen, aber bereit zu kämpfen war er nicht wirklich, und so beschloss er, nur den Fäusten seiner untoten Frau auszuweichen und dabei noch ein paar Shabtis zu zerdeppern.

Scarab griente nur breit bei dem Anblick. Genau das war es, was er sich erhofft hatte. In ähnlicher Art und Weise konnte man die Mumien ganz leicht in die Knie zwingen. Denn ohne Gegenwehr waren sie machtlos, wollten sie nicht fliehen.

Armon hatte sich derweilen verwandelt und war vorsichtig auf einen alten Kumpel von ihm zugelaufen. „Amu", fragte er, die Deckung schon oben, „gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass du Scarab dienst?" Die dicke neue Mumie, die sich in einen Elefanten verwandelt hatte, schüttelte den Kopf. Als Armon die Deckung fallen ließ, schlug er zu. Dem taumelnden Armon erklärte er: „Ich diene niemanden. Dich hasse ich, du Mörder!"

Bei seinem nächsten Schlag hatte sich Armon geduckt. „Das war ein faires Wettessen. Du hast dich halt überfressen", schrie er entsetzt, und bekam dafür einen erneuten Treffer. Amu wusste eben, wo Armons Schwächen lagen. Im Gegensatz zu Ja-Kal aber hatte er nicht die Skrupel, gegen einen ehemaligen Freund zu kämpfen, zumal dieser ihn ständig als Mörder beschimpfte.

Eine dritte Mumie, eine Gazelle, suchte derweilen in den Gassen und im Müll nach ihrer alten Bekanntschaft. Rath hatte sich in einer großen grünen Mülltonne versteckt, und lugte immer mal wieder heraus. „Rath", rief die Frau, „mein liebster Rath. Hast du Angst?" Sie durchsuchte eine weitere Mülltonne, und kam Rath dabei immer näher.

„ Lass mich noch diese Schriftrolle übersetzen ", äffte sie Rath nach, „ wir können auch noch nächstes Jahr heiraten. - Ich wollte schon immer Leibwächter des Königs werden, heiraten wir nächstes Jahr. - Bei der nächsten Flut sind wir verheiratet! Ja, und die nächste Flut habe ich nicht erlebt. Du als Arzt hättest sehen müssen, wie krank ich bin!"

Jetzt hatte sie Rath gefunden, und er hielt es wie Ja-Kal, wollte er doch seine alte Liebe nicht schlagen. Statt dessen stammelte er: „Iput, Liebling, ich konnte es doch nicht wissen. Niemand konnte das. Aber jetzt, wo wir beide untot sind, lass uns neu anfangen. Wir haben uns soviel zu erzählen. Wir können für immer zusammen sein!"

Diese verrückte Szenen hatten außer den Shabtis genau drei Beobachter. Heka und Scarab, die sich freudestrahlend ansahen und an ihren baldigen Sieg glaubten, und Nefertina, die ohne Popcorn, aber mit viel guter Laune, auf ihrem Platz im Hotra saß. Nicht nur half sie niemanden, auch feuerte sie in völliger Verkennung der Situation die falsche Seite an. „Los, Mädels, zeigt's den Blödmännern", so oder so ähnlich waren ihre Worte. Der Kampf dauerte lange, und ihre Stimme war bald nicht mehr zu hören.

Doch die Männer hatten bald raus gefunden, dass sie ohne zu kämpfen nicht siegen konnten, und so stürzten sie nach einigen Minuten in den Hotra. Obwohl diesmal Ja-Kal fuhr, herrschte wieder diese beklemmende Stille. Er fuhr ein ganzes Stück in die falsche Richtung, um Scarab, falls er sie verfolgen sollte (was diesmal nicht so aussah), zu verwirren. Dann aber musste er am nächsten Beefy Burger halten.  
Während sie auf die Burger warteten, zeigte Rath ein sehr in Gedanken versunkenes Gesicht. Auch die anderen dachten an ihre alten Bekannten, aber seinen Äußerungen nach, war er ganz woanders: „Sonst immer kostet es hier doch $29,70, oder?" Gemeinsames Nicken. „Also einen Burger für jeden und noch mal 25 für Armon." Erneutes Nicken. „Aber heute will die Frau nur $27,72 haben." Wieder Nicken. Rath musste sich räuspern. „Da fehlt doch was." Armon, ganz weit weg, erinnerte sich: „Presley isst nicht mit." Rath nickte zustimmend.

Als die Burger in das Auto hineingeschaufelt wurden und Ja-Kal bezahlte, meldete er ich aber noch mal: „Presley isst einen Burger. Wo sind dann die restlichen 99 Cent hin?" Alle sahen sich um, und erstarrten in Großaufnahme. Irgendwie hatten sie Nefertina verloren.  
Ja-Kal düste los, zu der Stelle, wo sie erst die Prügel eingesteckt hatten. Da war jetzt niemand. Völlig erschüttert gingen sie Runde um Runde um den Hotra, um ihre Freundin zu finden, nur Armon hatte die Ruhe zu essen.

Er war auch der, welcher eine fremde Bandage entdeckte. Daran schnüffelnd ging er zu Boden. Rath und Ja-Kal waren sofort zur Stelle. Sie brauchten sich den Lappen nur kurz anzusehen, dann sagten sie wie aus einem Mund: „Chloroform." Armon stand langsam wieder auf.

Rath erklärte: „Da hast du Glück gehabt, dass du so groß bist!" - „Ich habe nur schwere Knochen", warf Armon gekränkt ein. Rath fuhr fort: „Rapses hat uns das doch gezeigt. Das nimmt man, damit Leute ohnmächtig werden."  
Sie sahen sich erneut um. An einer Hausecke hing ein Stück Bandage, was vermutlich von Nefertina war. Kurz dahinter war eine Pfütze, und hinter dieser waren Schleifspuren. Es war ganz einfach, diesen Fährten zu folgen, um den Übeltäter zu finden, und das hatten die Mumien auch vor.

Cut zu einer kleinen rostigen Lagerhalle:

Ja-Kals Frau Tia, Rath' Verlobte Iput und Armons Freund Amu waren da, außerdem noch die vierte, noch unbekannte Mumie, die sich grade aus einem Cabrio schälte. Sie setzten sich gemütlich auf Kisten und grienten sich an.

„Wir brauchen Scarab nicht", sagte Amu lachend, „wir sind stark genug. So sehr ich Armon verachte, Scarab ist und bleibt mein Feind!" Die anderen Mumien nickten zustimmend. „Obwohl", sagte die vierte Mumie, „als er uns die Annehmlichkeiten dieser modernen Welt zeigte, war er ganz nützlich." Alle lachten.

Jetzt ergriff Tia das Wort: „Unsre alten Freunde werden uns jetzt wohl suchen, wo wir einen von ihnen haben." Sie deutete mit dem Kopf zu dem Auto, auf dessen Rückbank Nefertina ohnmächtig lag.

Amu hatte das Wort und richtete es an die vierte Mumie: „Wo liegt eigentlich dein Problem?" Diese sah böse zu dem Wagen und knirschte nur: „Mit dem Kerl hab ich noch ein Hühnchen zu rupfen!"

Wieder in den Straßen San Franciscos:

Die Mumien verfolgten die Schleifspuren bis zu einem Punkt. Dort fingen Bremsspuren an, es wurde also offensichtlich die Art der Fortbewegung gewechselt. „Wir holen den Hotra und kehren hierher zurück", beschloss Ja-Kal und kehrte um. Schweigend marschieren ihm die andren beiden hinterher.

Einige hundert Meter später aber meldete sich Armon: „Sagt mal, neben euren Geliebten und meinem Kumpel - war die vierte Mumie eigentlich Merit-Amun?" Rath und Ja-kal sahen sich verwirrt zu Armon um.

„Klar war das Merit-Amun", sagte Rath, „die Verrückte, die immer am königlichen Hof zu finden war." Ja-Kal zuckte die Schultern. Scheinbar war da mehr nicht hinzuzufügen. Armon dachte laut: „Scarab hatte doch für jeden von uns was dabei. Aber ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass ich Nefertina jemals mit der zusammen gesehen hätte."

Die drei hatten mittlerweile ihr Gefährt erreicht, und Ja-Kal schwang sich auf seinen Platz, anstatt darauf zu reagieren. Auch Rath ließ sich nicht zu einer Antwort herab, zumal er sie nicht wusste.

Also fuhren sie wieder einmal wortlos im Hotra, diesmal natürlich langsamer, um nach Spuren zu suchen. Das würde eine lange Nacht werden.

In der Glaspyramide Scarabs:

Scarab saß wieder in seinem Fernsehsessel. Auf dem Bildschirm seines Fernsehers waren diesmal die Bilder einer Überwachungskamera zu sehen, die das Innenleben einer kleinen, rostigen Lagerhalle zeigten.

Die knöcherne Hand in Rage zur Faust geballt, sah er, wie sich die von ihm geschaffenen Mumien über die Unabhängigkeit von ihm freuten. Er knurrte vor sich hin. Heka in seiner Hand ächzte, weil er zu fest zu griff.

„Die werden noch ihr blaues Wunder erleben, wenn sie denken, sie kommen ohne mich klar", murmelte er, „aber erstmal sollen sie die andren drei Mumien auch noch finden."

In einer kleinen rostigen Lagerhalle:

Vier Mumien saßen auf Kisten und lachten in Gedenken an frühere Zeiten. Plötzlich krachte der Hotra durch das Haupttor. Sein Flug endete aber am nächsten Pfosten. Der Motor qualmte und die Mumien schüttelten ihre schmerzende Köpfe, als ein kleinerer und ein größerer Käfig von der Decke fielen.

„Mit der Kraft des Ra", schrieen die drei Mumien und machten sich natürlich daran, das Käfigproblem zu lösen, während die anderen vier in verwandelter Gestalt drum herum standen und siegessicher lachten. Merit-Amun, die vierte Mumie, hat sich dabei in einen Hund verwandelt.

Der Käfig war ein echtes Problem. Der kleinere Käfig hatte dicke Stäbe, die selbst Armon nicht biegen konnte, während er natürlich auch weder quer noch hochkant da durch passte. Allerdings waren diese soweit auseinander, dass Waffen durchpassten. Allerdings war der darüber gestülpte Käfig eine Art von Netz, dass weder Ja-Kal, noch Rath' Schwert durchkriegten. Ein Magieschutzschild schien auch vorhanden zu sein.

So blieb es dabei, dass die guten Mumien orientierungslos von A nach B rannten, während die anderen vier dies äußerst amüsiert beobachteten. Ja-Kal war der erste, der von Gewalt auf Psychologie umschaltete und seine Frau zu betteln begann.

„Tia", rief er durch die Maschen, „ich habe einen Fehler gemacht. Ich wollte dich doch nicht alleine lassen. Wir können neu anfangen. Hier und jetzt!" Aber seine Frau blieb stark. Auch die anderen beiden ließen sich nicht umstimmen. Zu sehr hatten sich alle auf die Rache gefreut, um diese jetzt leichtsinnig wegzugeben.

Wieder kam einer durch das bereits offene Tor. „Kann nicht mal einer durch die Tür kommen", rief Amu aus. Scarab hatte sich schnell mit Heka herbewegt und staunte nicht schlecht, dass der Trick seiner Mumien schon beim ersten Versuch geklappt hatte, während er schon so viele Versuche hatte misslingen sehen. Jetzt stolzierte er herum und betrachtete neidisch deren Arbeit.  
„Da guckst du", sagte Tia und war sehr zufrieden über Scarabs Neid. Er nickte fröhlich und musste eingestehen: „Gute Arbeit, Leute." Eine kurze Pause entstand. „Lasst mich sie umbringen!"

„Oh nein, so haben wir nicht gewettet", Amu kam Scarab mit Drohgebärden näher, „du hast sie doch schon mal getötet. Wir wollen Rache!" - „Kann dir ja auch egal sein", fügte Merit-Amun zu tun, „ausgeschaltet sind sie so oder so!"

Scarab begann wieder zu knurren, dann feuerte er irgendwas in einen Stapel Kisten. „Nein ist es nicht", schrie er, „sicher ist sicher." Die vier Mumien lachten laut auf. „Du vertraust uns nicht", rief Tia, „du hast sie nicht mal fangen können."

Iput gab vergnügt zu bedenken: „Du wolltest Rapses, den kannst du haben. Seine Beschützer gehören uns." Scarab fauchte sie an, aber Amu deutete ihm an, dass er es auf einen Kampf anlegte. So geschah etwas ungeheuerliches - er gab auf: „Ich gebe euch einen Tag, wenn sie dann noch leben, mach ich euch alle fertig."

Dann flog er davon. Die vier feindlichen Mumien klatschten sich ab und jubelten, während Presleys männliche Beschützer innerhalb des Käfigs geistig kapitulierten. Sie setzten sich auf das Wrack des Hotras und versuchten zu erahnen, was kommen würde.

Hinten in der Lagerhalle, da wo der Wagen stand, geschah etwas. Nefertinas behelmter Kopf erschien im Cabrio. Sie sah etwas benommen aus, und in ihrem Schädel drehte sich alles. Natürlich war das alles unter den wachsamen Augen von sieben anderen Mumien vonstatten gegangen. Sie sah sich müde um. Ihr erster Blick fiel auf ihre Mitwächter, die da in einem Käfig saßen.

„Sieht nicht gut aus", meinte sie, aber Merit-Amun fuhr ihr sofort in den Satz: „Deine blöden Bemerkungen kannst du dir sparen." Die anderen nickten zustimmend, als Amu angriffslustig meinte: „Wo du schon mal außerhalb unseres Käfigs bist, bist du wohl der erste, den wir uns vornehmen."

Nefertina sprang furchtlos aus dem Wagen und musterte sie nacheinander. Kurz probierte sie, ob ihr Helm schon wieder abging, aber da das nicht der Fall war, fragte sie ein wenig verwirrt: "Was habe ich euch denn getan?" Die vier Mumien kamen ihr näher, und sie wich zurück. Tia sah besonders böse aus, und sie war es auch, die antwortete: „Uns nichts, aber ihr da." Dabei zeigte sie auf Merit-Amun, die ein Schwert zog. Nefertina hielt es an der Zeit, sich zu verwandeln.

Aber auch kurz danach ging sie nicht direkt in den Angriff über. Warum auch, sie hatte ja offensichtlich keine Chance. Vielleicht, weil sie die gescheiterten Versuche ihrer Freunde nicht anhören musste, versuchte sie es weiter mit Psychologie.

Sie musterte ganz offensichtlich die Mumie in der Hunderüstung und schien verzweifelt nachzudenken. Dann, wie aus einem plötzlichen Impuls heraus, ging sie mit festen Schritten auf Merit-Amun zu und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Sie versuchte sich im Lächeln und meinte freundschaftlich: „Ich würde dir ja die Hand zum Gruß entgegenstrecken, aber ich hab Angst, du haust sie mir ab!" Wie zum Beweis, dass Nefertina recht hatte, wedelte Merit-Amun mit ihrem Schwert rum. Die Katzenmumie ging einen Schritt zurück, und fuhr unermüdlich fort: „Ich glaube, wir sind uns nicht vorgestellt worden. Ich bin-" Hier wurde sie unterbrochen. „Ich weiß wer du bist", erstaunlicherweise klang selbst Merit-Amuns Stimme wie das Bellen eines Hundes, „und du solltest wissen, wer ich bin. Merit-Amun!"

Nefertina legte den Kopf zur Seite. An ihrem halb geöffneten Mund erkannte man, dass sie einigermaßen überrascht war. Schnell formten sich ihre Gedanken zu Wörtern: „Die verrückte Merit-Amun, die immer am Königshof rumlungerte?"

Über dieses hätte sie lieber noch eine Sekunde länger nachdenken sollen, denn Merit-Amun stürzte auf sie zu. Kurz bevor der Hund der Katze irgendein lebenswichtiges Organ abhacken konnte, hatte sich letztere mit ihrer Peitsche zu den Querstreben kurz unter der Decke hoch geschwungen und starrte ängstlich nach unten.

Nefertina konnte deutlich hören, wie Rath hinten in der Halle räusperte. Ihm hatte diese Aktion vermutlich besonders missfallen. „Entschuldige", bat sie Merit-Amun, die keine Flügel hatte und demnach unten bleiben musste, „ich wollte dich nicht beleidigen. Mir ist nur nicht ganz klar, was ich dir getan habe. Ich kann mich ehrlich gesagt nicht an dich erinnern.

Merit-Amun wurde dadurch noch wütender und stapelte nun Kisten aufeinander, um auch die Eisenträger unter der Decke erreichen zu können. Dabei schrie sie, wobei sie laut anfing und immer lauter wurde: „Ja, du kannst dich an mich nicht erinnern. Jeden Tag bin ich am Hof des Pharaos gewesen, um dich zu sehen. Bei jedem deiner Rennen war ich. Ich bin sogar bei dir gewesen, als Scarab dich umgebracht hat. Und mich." - „Dafür kann ich doch nichts", versuchte sich Nefertina zu verteidigen, „geh doch Scarab erledigen. Der hat dich getötet."

Merit-Amun hatte es nun geschafft, die Balken zu erreichen, und pirschte sich langsam an ihren Feind heran. Die anderen Mumien unten hatten je zur Hälfte aus einem Netz ein provisorisches Auffangnetz gebastelt und saßen fassungslos auf dem Hotra rum.

Weiter arbeitete sich Merit-Amun vorwärts. Nefertina auch, aber sie war langsamer. „Darum geht es nicht", rief erstere und ihre Stimme überschlug sich vor schrecklichen Erinnerungen, „ich hab dir Blumen auf dein Zimmer gestellt, hab dir Obst vor die Tür gelegt - und du? Du Mistkerl hast mich nicht beachtet!"

Nefertina starrte sie ungläubig an: „Ach du warst das?!" Das war nicht gerade die Reaktion, auf die ihr Gegenüber gewartet hatte. Ganz im Gegenteil. Sie versuchte alles, was sie konnte, um die Wogen zu glätten: „Warum hast du denn nicht mal was gesagt?"

Das balancieren einige Meter über dem Boden ging weiter, und Merit-Amun hatte deutlich an Nähe gewonnen. Noch einige Minuten, und sie würde Nefertina so weit haben, dass sie sie mit dem Schwert anritzen konnte.

„In dieser modernen Zeit vielleicht", schrie sie aufgebracht, „aber damals? Ihr Kerle sollt doch den ersten Schritt machen!" Kurz nach diesem Satz brachen die drei gefangenen Mumien in Lachen aus. Dagegen war Nefertina zu beschäftigt mit feige weglaufen, um sich über diese Aussage zu freuen.

„Ich glaube, da liegt eine Verwechslung vor", rief sie, und stieß nicht nur gegen die Grenzen ihrer Weisheit, sondern auch an die Hallenwand. Das war eine Sackgasse. Würde Merit-Amun noch näher kommen, wäre der einzige Ausweg, zu springen, oder zu sterben. Wahlweise auch beides. Sogar in beliebiger Reihenfolge.

Da die Optionen nicht so großartig waren, versuchte es Nefertina weiter mit Reden: „Das liegt nicht an dir. Ich bin sicher, wenn ich ein Mann wäre, dann wärst du sicher meine erst Wahl!" - „Was", fragte Merit-Amun entsetzt. Sie war Nefertina jetzt so nah, dass sie sie mit dem Schwert erreichen konnte, und diese hatte die Krallen ausgefahren und die Peitsche bereit.

Nefertina hob schützend die Hände und verwandelte sich zurück, sehr zum Missfallen ihrer Freunde, die unten schrieen und sie beschwörten, es nicht zu tun. Immerhin war sie die einzige Chance, die die eingesperrten jetzt noch sahen.

Vorsichtig versuchte Nefertina wieder ihren Helm abzunehmen. Diesmal klappte es wunderbar, und auch die Haare hatten wieder die ursprüngliche graue Farbe. Merit-Amun ließ das Schwert hängen. Auch ihr böser Gesichtsausdruck verschwand. Das schien tatsächlich eine angemessene Ausrede zu sein. Doch als sie kurz nach unten, zu ihren warteten „Freunden" sah, nahm sie das Schwert und schlug zu. Nefertinas katzenartige Reflexe erlaubten es ihr, dem Schlag auszuweichen, aber bei dem Fakt, dass Katzen immer auf den Pfoten landeten, war sie sich scheinbar nicht so sicher. Sie hing an dem Balken mit einer Hand und starrte angsterfüllt zu Merit-Amun und zum Boden.

Über ihr stand eine Verrückte mit einem Schwert, die keinerlei Skrupel haben würde, sie zu töten. Hoffnungslos war sie ihr ausgeliefert. Merit-Amun hob das Schwert und... zerbröselte. Irgendwas hatte sie getroffen, jetzt war sie wohl wieder tot. Alle sahen sich um. Scarab war wieder da.

"Das dauert mir zu lange, wenn man es nicht selbst macht", schrie er und tötete auf einen Schlag Tia, Amu und Iput aufs neue. Töten ist das falsche Wort. Er brachte sie wieder zurück hinter das westliche Tor, wo sie auch hingehörten.

Die nächste Magiekugel schoss er Richtung Nefertina, und als sie explodierte, war diese weg. Was er nicht sehen konnte, weil er sich mit den anderen Mumien beschäftigte, war dass sie tatsächlich kurz vor der Explosion losgelassen hatte und, wie sollte es anders sein, auf den Beinen gelandet war. Nun hielt sie sich in den Kisten versteckt.

Scarab versuchte nun, die drei übrigen Mumien durch den Käfig hindurch zu töten, aber durch das magisches Schutzschild gelang ihm das nicht. Unvorsichtigerweise hob er den Käfig hoch, doch grade in dem Moment, wo dies geschah, griffen drei Mumien an, schubsten ihn in den Käfig und ließen ihn laut schimpfend zurück.

Gut, der Hotra war nun völlig nutzlos, aber alle vier Leibwächter lebten und konnten feiern. Nur Nefertina beklagte sich: „Ich hab mir bei dem Sturz den Fuß gebrochen" - „Wie kannst du dir was brechen", verbesserte Rath, „du hast ja nicht mal Knochen." Und mit diesen Worten gingen sie aus dem Lagerhaus hinaus.

Vor der roten aufgehenden Sonne konnte man nur noch die schwarzen Schatten von vier Mumien sehen, die zugegebener Maßen eine lange Nacht hatten.


End file.
